Arwon
is a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro. When combining with the meteor by its master Casa Madara, it can transform into the monstrous . Arwon's name is sometimes misspelled as Ahwon. Subtitles: *Arwon: *Wanzetto: History Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro Arwon firstly sent by Casa Madara to test Dyna's strength. As both Ultra and monster fights, Arwon easily absorb the firepower of Dyna Strong Type's Garnate Bomber via his horns and disappears. He appears again, now with the meteor Power Lock and combines with Casa Madara and the meteorite itself to form Wanzetto. Dyna appears, as the two fights with Wanzetto absorbs Dyna's Solgent Ray and return fire back with energy horn beam. Dyna transforms to Miracle Type and performs Revolium Wave but failed as Wanzetto predicts this attack and blocks it with his energy shield. He spits the Dynamic Coagulation Fluid to imprison him in a stone covering. Super GUTS has no choice but to seek Alien Mijir's help as they created Pudgy Garaon. They sent Hanejiro to bring the robot into Wanzetto's cranial cavity and was used to bash its head, destroying the android host until it fell. Unfortunately, the Mijir's discovered that they now had control of Wanzetto. Just as Dyna was freed from his stone prison, the Mijir's attacked. But since the android within Wanzetto was destroyed, it could not activate Wanzetto's ultimate attack. The aliens, who did not know that, broke the controller when trying to activate the attack. Pudgy Garaon and Wanzetto were later destroyed when hit by Dyna's Revolium Wave. Trivia *Arwon's suit is based off Monsarger's and Rodan design while Wanzetto's suit resemble Zetton, to the point where both monsters are capable of absorbing attacks and return it back to their owner. **Despite increase in strength, Arwon lose some weight and height when evolved into Wanzetto. *In the DVD special, the producers were supposedly made Arwon as a different dimension monster where Hanejiro and Asuka will face him to return to their homeland but was dropped due to the producers' desire to make it into a midquel. *Arwon's suit would be modified into Galbas and later Dolba. *Wanzetto's suit would be modified into Alukela, Bugbuzun Brood (large) and finally Alien Markind. Data Arwon Claws.png|Claws Arwon Energy Absorption.png|Energy Absorption - Wanzetto= Wanzetto :;Stats *Height: 61 m *Weight: 58,000 t *Origin: Planet Dehadoh :;Powers and Weapons *Energy Absorption: Wanzetto can absorb energies by his horns and firing it back to the enemy as seen in use against Dyna's Solgent Ray. *Super Punch: Wanzetto can use punches that can send the opponent away. *Shield: Wanzetto's shield has a power level of 4 million horsepowers, capable of blocking Dyna Miracle Type's Revolium Wave. *Dynamic Coagulation Fluid: Wanzetto can imprison enemies in giant stone by spraying the Dynamic Coagulation Fluid from it's mouth and radiate them, forming the stone prison. *Deathblow Ray: Wanzetto eventually has a super finisher attack that can deliberate Dyna at once. However, this was never showned as of if Casa Madara was the only one capable of unlocking this power. :;Weakness Wanzetto's movements are based on his host. If the controller inside him is killed, he will be rendered motionless and weak while the stone prison becomes weaker, enabling the prisoner to escape. Wanzetto Energy Absorption.png|Energy Absorption Wanzetto Shield.png|Shield Wanzetto Dynamic Coagulation Fluid.png|Dynamic Coagulation Fluid }} Gallery Arwon-Dyna.jpg Dyna Strong vs Arwon.jpg|Dyna Strong Type vs Arwon Dyna_vs_Au~on.jpg|Arwon vs Dyna dfhdffgh.png Garnate Bomber Absorbed.JPG fghdfhdfgh.png dfhfdhdfgh.png fghgfhdh.png sdgfsdgdfg.png gdhgfhfdhg.png esadfsg.png dfsh.png srdg.png sghgfdhg.png Wanzetto.jpg|Arwon fhgfdghdfgh.png Arwon.jpg|Wanzetto Energy Beam.JPG Revolium Repeller.JPG Solgent Ray Absorbed.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen